


No One Gets Left Behind

by ragefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Druids, Knotting, M/M, Transformation, magic!wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragefic/pseuds/ragefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the newest addition to the pack, Michael's feeling a little left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bae for helping me write this and literallynsfw for letting me play in the AU!

The wolves had left Ryan exhausted. After the alpha and their dark one had had their use of him, the other two younger ones had taken their turns. The more dominant of the two hadn’t been allowed to mount him, however; when he’d tried, the alpha had snarled and nipped his ears until he moved towards Ryan’s mouth instead, grumbling all the way. Ryan had been too tired to do much after that, so he was glad that the largest wolf had taken pity on him.

Once the pups had had their fill and moved away again, Ryan slumped to the ground again, his breath puffing against his hand as he pillowed his cheek on his forearm. Moving was beyond him at this point, even though he was resting in a drying pool of seed. He considered using his ripped clothes as bedding, but that soon became irrelevant.

A warm tongue rasped over his exposed cheek, beginning the process of cleaning him up. Ryan was met with hot, smelly breath, but considering what had already happened he figured that it was the least of his worries. The mouth wandered, trailing down to his sides to clean the scratches left there by the alpha in his eagerness to breed. While odd, the sensation of the wolf’s touch was comforting - this one seemed to be the gentlest of the five, certainly. 

As he was cleaned, Ryan began to recover a little of his strength. It was only enough for him to roll onto his side, so he used the opportunity to stretch his aching limbs. He groaned quietly as he worked out the sweet pain of it. 

With a soft huff, the wolf settled down behind him again. He tucked himself up against Ryan’s back, and Ryan was only too happy to cuddle into the touch; now that he wasn’t being taken, he realised how cold it was in the den. The wind whistled outside, and briefly he feared for his animals again, but upon sensing his agitation the wolf nuzzled him and gave his shoulder another brief lick. 

Ryan rested his head on the wolf’s paws, swallowing hard as he tried to come to terms with his situation. His animals would have to wait - first, Ryan had to make sure he got out of here alive. It would be difficult when there were five of the wolves, but he needed to try; now that his mind wasn’t blinded by pleasure, he could think a little more clearly about things.

Nobody would come to rescue him; people in the village barely knew him - they barely remembered his surname, even though he was more commonly known as ‘Haywood’ by the townspeople. He was on his own.

The wolf behind him began nuzzling his hair, and then Ryan felt his tongue again. He was being groomed, he realised. It was surprisingly soothing, too. Ryan found himself being lulled into a doze by the rhythmic movement. It was that, the warmth, and the comfort that finally drew him into sleep.

* * *

As Jack looked after the newest addition to the pack in one corner of the den, the rest of the pack dispersed for the most part. Gavin did his best to tease Geoff into a wrestling match, but it only took a sharp snap of the alpha’s teeth near his ear to deter him. Michael watched as he darted over to Ray, crashing into the lad’s side to initiate play there instead. Geoff snorted, padding towards the mouth of the den so he could peer out into the storm.

Michael’s gaze darted from Geoff’s back to the sleeping human. Jack’s muzzle was resting on his paws now as he too rested. He could still smell their mating in the air, and it made his fur ruffle along his spine. 

The decision was simple, really.

A quick glance towards their alpha confirmed that he still had his back to the cave, so Michael felt safe in getting to his paws and slinking over to the sleeping pair. Jack didn’t stir as Michael sniffed them over, but he kept his ears pricked just in case; the larger wolf would have no qualms in alerting Geoff if he caught him.

Geoff was always jealous when he bred and knotted. If any of the others came close, he’d warn them off, and if he was ignored his teeth would come out. He was a fair alpha, certainly, but it was never a good idea to interrupt him when he was trying out someone for the pack. There was no doubt in Michael’s mind that he’d probably mount the human again when he woke up.

Michael nosed at the bare, pink skin of his hip. There was a brief twitch of the muscle of his thigh, but he didn’t stir. The smell of Geoff’s scent and seed was strong on his lower half, while the rest of him smelled fairly mixed from their releases and Jack’s care. Michael was still frustrated at being thwarted from breeding the human, and his tail stilled its gentle wagging as he grew more excited from the thought.

Before he could do much more than give the human’s thigh a light lick, a growl alerted him. Jack had woken, and his gaze was fixed on Michael now, as if daring him to go further.

His ears flattened to his skull and his tail dipped between his legs. Michael started to move backwards, but he didn’t have enough time to get away and make himself seem inconspicuous before Geoff had heard the commotion and turned.

“ _Michael!_ ” Geoff snarled. Even from as far away as he was, Michael could see his hackles raising, and he whined as their alpha stood and began to move closer. “Come here!”

He took his time in obeying. He could feel the eyes of the others on him now, burning into his fur and if he’d been human his cheeks would’ve been red with shame. Michael tried to remain submissive as he approached, his head and body lowered towards the ground.

It did nothing to appease Geoff.

The alpha growled wordlessly, and his lips drew back as Michael raised his head a little to lick at his muzzle. Michael only had the barely audible rumble in Geoff’s chest as a warning before bared teeth clamped down on his nose - it wasn’t enough to injure him, but the sting of it made him whine and flatten himself to the ground. As soon as Geoff released him, Michael rolled onto his back, exposing his belly.

Geoff moved to stand over him, shoving his muzzle against Michael’s throat. Michael went still. He read the simple warning loud and clear: leave the human alone.

Once he was sure his message had been received, Geoff began to move away. Michael flipped back onto his front and whined at Geoff’s retreating form. For a moment he didn’t think he’d listen to him, but when Geoff paused his heart skipped a beat.

Geoff turned his head, allowing Michael to see the side of his muzzle. “What is it, pup?”

Excited, Michael shuffled closer on his belly and whined again. For the first time in a couple of moons, there were results - there was attention. 

When all Michael replied with was further meaningless sounds, Geoff completed his turn, facing the lad once again. His head was cocked with simple curiosity now, most traces of his aggression gone; it wasn’t all that surprising to Michael, considering how much of a laidback wolf Geoff was.

Laidback, but also impatient. “What?” Geoff asked, sharply.

Michael screwed up his courage and raised his head enough to meet the alpha’s gaze. His ears had flicked back to rest against his head again, but he wasn’t going to back down now. 

“You’re ignoring me,” he accused. 

Something softened in Geoff’s features. He padded closer again, his head immediately dipping so he could lick Michael’s face and ears. Just this made Michael rumble deep in his chest, the nervous ball of energy that had been sitting there for the past few moons finally starting to relax.

Geoff moved to nuzzle him now, and Michael closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I, pup?” he murmured. “I’m sorry. I’ve been focused on finding us a bitch for the pack.”

Michael could understand that. Geoff was the alpha, after all; he needed to breed and give the pack pups to feel complete. What frustrated him most was that they’d all gone through the same stage as the human, and the transformation hadn’t favoured a single one of them. Michael had been more than willing to submit and carry the alpha’s pups, but completely joining the pack had left them without the equipment needed for it. After a moon of constant attention from Geoff, dropping to nothing after that had been more than a little shocking.

When Geoff nosed at the back of his neck, Michael whimpered again.

“I’ve been a poor alpha,” Geoff rumbled. He stepped over Michael, one paw planted on the ground on either side of his shoulders. 

Michael immediately protested his choice of words, growling quietly. “You’re not a poor alpha, don’t talk like that.”

Geoff simply made a soothing sound as he nosed down Michael’s spine, smoothing out his ruffled fur. When he reached the base of Michael’s tail he gave it a little nibble, and the pup raised his lower body up into the touch. 

The alpha rumbled his approval at the actions of the other. “What a good pup,” he hums, brushing his flank against Michael’s own, making sure to deeply rub his own scent into the other’s fur just to comfort the other a little more. “My poor pup, I shouldn’t have done that to you. Maybe I should show you how much your alpha truly cares for you.” He drags his tongue heavily across ruffled fur, nose brushing against the pup’s lifted tail.

Michael shivered at the alpha’s words. They soothed all of his worries, and the promise had him more than ready for him. The first lap of Geoff’s tongue over his hole had him whining in an effort to make him speed up, but the alpha was methodical and slow - this was going to happen on his terms.

It didn’t mean Michael had to be happy about the speed though. He squirmed as Geoff prepared him, making his irritation known through whining and scratching at the ground. The clicking of his claws on the ground did nothing to encourage Geoff, however, and it just drew the attention of the rest of the pack.

When Geoff deemed him wet enough, Michael felt him retreat, but it was only for a moment; the familiar weight of Geoff settled over his back, his paws hooking around his middle to hold him in place as he started humping.

The alpha settled onto Michael’s back, his rear legs even shifting around like he was excited to mount his favorite pup. His humps missed the other’s hole a few times before the tip of his cock catches and slowly starts to sink into the other. His front paws pulled Michael’s hips back as he sank more of his shaft into the other, and soft licks were dragged across Michael’s neck and ear, rumbled words of praise coming from Geoff’s chest.

“What a good boy, pup. You always took me so well.” His humps were now faster, head resting on the other’s shoulder so he could lick and gently nip Michael. “I’ve missed this, such a shame you couldn’t be our bitch. I would have loved to fill you with my pups.” Geoff rumbled, biting a bit harder at the back of Michael’s neck. “Bitch or not, I’m still going to fill you with my seed. Would you like that, pup?” 

Michael whined, hips canting up to press into the thrusts. He truly did miss this: the weight of Geoff on his back, the licks and bites to soothe any discomfort, the press and tug of his knot. Michael missed all of it.

As Geoff humped away, Michael was vaguely aware of the rest of the cave; the other two lads had paused their rough-housing to watch, and Gavin’s tail wagged a little at the display, while Jack, on the other hand, had simply laid his head on the human’s shoulder again, as if he was continuing to protect him. There was no danger of Michael sneaking up on him now, that was for sure. The pup wanted his alpha’s knot, regardless of whether it would breed him or not.

He was less concerned with his own pleasure; that came from having his alpha on his back. Despite that, when Gavin shuffled closer on his belly so he could begin swiping his tongue over his underbelly, inching closer to his cock, Michael whimpered with need.

Geoff snarled at Gavin; _he_ was the only one who could be pleasing Michael right now, not any of the others. As much as he loved watching the three lads play with each other, he didn’t like when one came sniffing around while his cock was buried deep inside another. Gavin’s ears pressed back flat against his skull, tail tucking between his legs as he begged with his eyes, but as soon as Geoff bared his teeth, he knew better than to press on.

Gavin crawled away to watch on the side lines with Ray, the pair letting out needy little whines. “Quiet, pups. You’ll get yours soon enough,” Geoff growled, licking at Michael’s neck as his knot started to inflate. “You want Alpha’s knot don’t you, Michael? Want his seed?” 

Michael let out another whine, tail gently wagging at the words, bumping against the side of Geoff’s foreleg. “Yes, alpha, gods, please.” His claws scratched at the floor as he tried to gain leverage to push himself back against Geoff’s knot. It was desperate and he’d be embarrassed later, but right now he was too lost in pleasure. “Please, alpha, _please_.”

“Shhh, you’ll get it, pup. Relax.” He hummed, licking over his scruff again as his thrusts sped up, knot pressing against Michael’s rim to begin easing it into him. 

At first, it burned. Michael hadn’t taken Geoff’s knot - or anyone’s, for that matter - in moons, and he’d forgotten how much it could sting. His claws clicked over the ground again as he whined, arching away from the pain a little, until the alpha dug his teeth into the loose skin on the back of Michael’s neck to make him still. When the pup was motionless, Geoff moved quicker, pressing Michael into the ground in the process.

Michael’s chin rested on the cold ground now, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He could feel the alpha’s knot settling into place now, and the wolf himself turned, lifting himself off of Michael’s back so he could settle down behind him. He wasn’t content until he felt the first splash of seed, though, and it took a soft growl from Geoff to make Michael stop shifting restlessly.

Gavin dared to come closer again then when Geoff was turned away. He nuzzled at Michael’s muzzle, and then began to lick. He dropped to his stomach as he groomed his fellow lad, and Michael rumbled soft reassurance into Gavin’s cheek. Ray was the next to join them, though he laid down next to Michael, pressing their sides together. Jack stayed over by the human, but Michael didn’t blame him for that; someone had to watch him.

Resting his chin on his paws, Michael closed his eyes and let out a long, relaxed sigh.

* * *

Once Geoff’s knot had deflated, the alpha immediately came up to Michael’s front. The other lads slipped away to give him space, allowing him to take up the task of grooming Michael and snuggling up next to him. For a while, the two were simply silent, one enjoying the attention while the other gave it.

Michael barely noticed that the storm was coming to its end. He cracked an eye open when he noticed that the wind had dropped a little; he could still see snow drifting down outside, but it wasn’t as vicious as before.

“Feeling better now, pup?” Geoff murmured. He nosed one of Michael’s ears, nibbling at the edge of it lightly.

Offering only a pleased rumble in reply, Michael moved to use Geoff’s forelegs as his pillow instead. It was so reminiscent of how things had been when he’d first joined the pack that it made Michael’s heart ache. He knew Geoff was usually better about making sure the pack felt good, but with his efforts focused on their new addition, it was only natural that some of them might be a little left out for now. 

Michael just wished he could carry.

As Geoff’s grooming wandered, his muzzle moving to Michael’s shoulders, Gavin and Ray hesitantly returned. When they weren’t sent away, they eagerly joined in, and soon it became a fluffy pile, with Gavin wriggling around to get between everyone.

* * *

Ryan was woken by the sound of yipping and claws clicking across the ground. His brows furrowed before he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as he looked across the den at the writhing pile of fur that was most of the pack. The large red wolf was still snuggled up against him, but there was tension in his muscles now, as if he too ached to go and play.

Like this, the pack was a lot more dog-like. It was startling to see, especially when not too long ago he’d quite literally had the alpha breathing down the back of his neck; the very same wolf was part of the fun, growling as he nipped at the sandy coloured pup, gaining the loudest yelp yet from him.

The wolf behind him rumbled softly, tail thumping the floor a couple of times. He shifted, fur rubbing against Ryan’s bare back, as he fought the urge to join in.

Ryan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.


End file.
